This invention relates generally to devices for moving refuse in refuse collection equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved assembly for moving and packing refuse in an item of refuse collection equipment such as a rear-loading truck.
Many different devices have been used to move refuse from a hopper that is adapted to receive refuse to a storage compartment of a refuse collection truck. Typically, these assemblies comprise a blade for packing refuse, a carrier for moving the blade from an extended to a retracted position, and hydraulic cylinders for moving the carrier and the blade. These conventional assemblies, however, all suffer from a variety of disadvantages. For example, several conventional assemblies use a complicated system of links or links and tracks to move the blade from an open position to a closed position or from an extended to a retracted position. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,619,216; 3,402,837; 3,681,336; 3,696,951; 3,899,091; and 5,478,188. These assemblies, however, are complicated, costly, and difficult to assemble and disassemble.
Other assemblies have used a pair of single straight tracks to guide the movement of the carrier and the blade. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,143,230; 3,615,029; and 3,797,680. These assemblies, however, increase the horizontal displacement of the assembly (e.g., the length of the overhang on a refuse truck) and the frictional forces and stress exerted on the track. Also, the single straight track assemblies do not provide the sidewalls of the refuse collection equipment with an optimal amount of structural integrity. In addition, the packer actuator and the track of the single straight track assemblies are not in substantial alignment. As a result, these assemblies tend to direct refuse towards the roof of the storage compartment, and they do not efficiently utilize the force exerted by the packer actuator. Finally, the single straight track assemblies limit the span between the lower shoe of the carrier and the upper shoe of the carrier, thereby increasing the localized stress experienced by the track and the shoes.
Still other assemblies have hydraulic actuators that are mounted outside the sidewall of the refuse collection equipment. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,091. These assemblies also suffer from disadvantages. Most notably, these assemblies require a slot in the sidewall of the refuse collection equipment in order to connect the hydraulic actuating cylinders to the carrier. The slots in the sidewalls of the equipment allow refuse to pass from the hopper or the storage compartment to the assembly components. This results in damage to the assembly components and may result in the unintentional discharge of refuse through the sidewalls.
Other assemblies have a reciprocating deflector for deflecting refuse from the assemblies. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,951. These assemblies also suffer from disadvantages. First, these deflectors require complicated and costly reciprocating devices. Often, these deflectors require additional bracing or reinforcement. In addition, these reciprocating deflectors are not adapted to cooperate with the carrier to provide resistance against the forces exerted by packed refuse.
It would be desirable, therefore, if a refuse handling assembly for refuse collection equipment could be provided to pack refuse more efficiently and inexpensively. It would also be desirable if such an assembly could be provided that would reduce the frictional forces and stress experienced by components of the assembly while increasing the structural integrity of the refuse collection equipment. It would also be desirable if such an assembly could be provided that minimizes the exposure of the components of the assembly to refuse and minimizes the unintentional release of refuse from the equipment. It would also be desirable if such an assembly could be provided whereby the hydraulic actuators of the assembly are arranged such that they extend during the packing process. It would also be desirable if such an assembly could be provided that would permit the use of smaller, lighter, less expensive hydraulic actuators to obtain the same packing force as larger, heavier, more expensive actuators used in conventional assemblies. It would also be desirable if such an assembly could be provided to reduce the cycle time of the refuse packing procedure. It would also be desirable if such an assembly could be provided to reduce the horizontal displacement or overhang of the assembly. It would also be desirable if such an assembly could be provided with an increased span between its upper and lower shoe in order to reduce the stress experienced by the components of the assembly. It would also be desirable if such an assembly could be provided that would be easier to assemble, disassemble, maintain and repair.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the invention to provide a dual track assembly for refuse collection equipment that may pack refuse more efficiently and inexpensively. It also an advantage of the invention to provide an assembly that reduces the frictional forces and stress experienced by the components of the assembly while increasing the structural integrity of the refuse collection equipment. It is also an advantage of the invention to provide an assembly that minimizes the exposure of the components of the assembly to refuse and minimizes the unintentional release of refuse from the equipment. It is another advantage of a preferred embodiment of the invention to provide an assembly having hydraulic actuators that are arranged such that they extend during the packing process. It is still another advantage of the invention to provide an assembly that would permit the use of smaller, lighter, less expensive hydraulic actuators to obtain the same packing force as larger, heavier, more expensive actuators used in conventional assemblies. It yet another advantage of the invention to provide an assembly that reduces the cycle time of the refuse packing procedure. It is another advantage of the invention to provide an assembly that reduces the horizontal displacement of the assembly. It is also an advantage of the invention to provide an assembly having an increased span between its upper and lower shoe in order to reduce the stress experienced by the components of the assembly. It is yet another advantage of the invention to provide an assembly that is easier to assemble, disassemble, maintain and repair.
Additional objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from an examination of the drawings and the ensuing description.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chopperxe2x80x9d refers to that portion of a refuse collection device into which refuse may be deposited.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cstorage compartmentxe2x80x9d refers to that portion of a refuse collection device into which refuse may be pushed by a blade from the hopper.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfrontxe2x80x9d, when used in reference to a vehicle, refers to the end of the vehicle where the cab is located.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9crearxe2x80x9d, when used in reference to a vehicle, refers to the end of the vehicle opposite the front end.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csidewallxe2x80x9d, when used in reference to a refuse collection device, refers to a side of the storage compartment and/or hopper that is generally parallel to the direction of movement of the blade. The xe2x80x9csidewallsxe2x80x9d of a storage compartment may be contiguous with side walls of an adjacent hopper.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cshoexe2x80x9d, when used in reference to the invention, refers to a wheel mounted on an axle or a shoe or slide that is adapted to move with minimal resistance along the tracks.
The invention comprises a dual track handling assembly for refuse collection equipment having a hopper for receiving refuse. The hopper is defined in part by a first sidewall and an oppositely disposed second sidewall. The assembly comprises a first lower track and a second lower track. Each of the lower tracks has a first end, a second end and a longitudinal axis. The first lower track is mounted on the first sidewall of the hopper, and the second lower track is mounted on the second sidewall of the hopper. The lower tracks are mounted so that the longitudinal axis of the first lower track is generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the second lower track. The assembly also comprises a first upper track and a second upper track. Each of the upper tracks has a first end, a second end and a longitudinal axis. The first upper track is mounted on the first sidewall of the hopper, and the second upper track is mounted on the second sidewall of the hopper. The upper tracks are mounted so that the longitudinal axis of the first upper track is generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the second upper track. The longitudinal axes of the first and second lower tracks define a plane that is substantially parallel to a plane defined by the longitudinal axes of the first and second upper tracks.
The assembly also comprises a first lower track shoe which is adapted to be received in the first lower track and to move between the first end and the second end of the first lower track, and a second lower track shoe which is adapted to be received in the second lower track and to move between the first end and the second end of the second lower track. In addition, the assembly comprises a first upper track shoe which is adapted to be received in the first upper track and to move between the first end and the second end of the first upper track, and a second upper track shoe which is adapted to be received in the second upper track and to move between the first end and the second end of the second upper track.
The assembly also comprises a carrier having a lower track end that is attached to a lower track shoe, an upper track end that is attached to an upper track shoe, and a lower side that is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axes of the lower and upper tracks within which the lower and upper track shoes are received. The carrier is adapted to maintain a fixed spaced relationship between the upper track shoe and the lower track shoe as the shoes move in their respective tracks. A blade is pivotally connected to the carrier. The blade is adapted to pivot between an open position and a closed position. A packer actuator is adapted to move the upper track shoes between the first and second ends of their respective upper tracks. A blade actuator is connected to the blade and adapted to pivot the blade between the open position and the closed position. A deflector is mounted between the sidewalls of the hopper so as to be substantially parallel to the plane defined by the longitudinal axes of the first and second lower tracks. The lower side of the carrier is adapted to substantially bear against at least a portion of the deflector when the lower track shoe that is attached to the lower track end moves from the first end of the lower track within which said lower track shoe is received to the second end of the lower track.
In order to facilitate an understanding of the invention, the preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated in the drawings, and a detailed description thereof follows. It is not intended, however, that the invention be limited to the particular embodiments described or to use in connection with the apparatus illustrated herein. Various modifications and alternative embodiments such as would ordinarily occur to one skilled in the art to which the invention relates are also contemplated and included within the scope of the invention described and claimed herein.